Guilty Conscious
by Al Bhed- Pypa
Summary: Hinata is left alone after Shino and Kiba die. She blames herself. Can she cope? or is the pressure to much for her to handle. Character Death, Angst.


**AN/ this is my first fic done on request, I hope it is good. This is for shino-is-mine. I hope you like it. If anyone else wants a request done just email me (my email is on my profile page). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters… but neither do you! Hahaha you suck!!! (Just kidding!!)**

"_Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope…" _

Have you ever averted the eyes of 45 people at once? Until now I hadn't either. Every eye that meets mine is the same. That same look of pity, and weak smile as if they know exactly what I am going through. But they don't, they can't. Why am I so helpless all the time! My teammates always protected me, when I was in trouble they would jump in and save me. But I could never do the same for them. I was so weak and scared that at even the slightest bit of danger I would freak. I was holding them back all the time and they always smiled at me and treated me like I was amazing. And now, staring at their names on the grave I feel even more helpless. I just stood there, stood there and watched! Do I have no courage at all? It's taking all I have in me not to look through the box and see them lying there. I know what they look like, cut up and slaughtered, but I am never going to see them again and it's my last chance. Is any of this really happening? They didn't deserve this; it should be me who is gone, not them! They had so much more to live for, so much potential. I'm the one the world wouldn't miss.

"_Hinata! Get down!"_

"_Kiba! Look out!"_

The thoughts keep playing over and over again in my mind, like a broken record. It just won't stop! I try as hard as I can to concentrate on what the priest is saying, but all I can hear is their screams. I try to close my eyes shut, but all I see is their life end. I begin to shake, I clutch my head in my hands and tears wait, threatening o fall on my lids. This just wont stop, my guilty conscience won't let me forget what I did, or what I didn't do. I let the moment play its self again my head.

"_Hinata!"_

"_HINATA! BEHID YOU!" _

"_Shino, NO"_

Why was it them both! Why? Looking at the crowd gathered I can see both their families, but I can't meet the eyes of any of them. Proud families who have had their bloodline brutally torn from them because I am to pathetic to watch my own back. I can't go on like this. Sensei told me over and over there was nothing we could do, it was their choosing. But, it still keeps me from sleep, from living.

When the funeral is over, I stand alone at their graves. I kneel down and trace my finger over and over again in the cold marble. I can feel them their, still with me.

"_Hey Hinata? Come on, let's get lunch"_

"_Hinata, you dropped this"_

"_Hinata? Hinata?"_

I never had a brother, but I did have two of the closest things to it. But I let them get taken from me. Maybe there wasn't anything I can do, maybe Neji is right and that what was destined to happen would happen no matter how weak or strong you are. Or maybe not. How is this fair that I get to live on, when they don't? Kiba….Shino… why did you do it? Why?

"_Hinata, move" _

_I didn't have a chance to look up until I was on the ground. It wasn't until I opened my eyes that I realized they were squeezed shut. I felt the blood drip onto my face and it took a moment to realize where it was coming from. Kiba. He was standing over me, an over sized shuriken in the chest. _

"_Hinata" he choked out "are you…safe" _

_I nodded, eyes wide _

"_Good…" he muttered and then collapsed to the side. He had no pulse. He was…gone_

"_KIBA? KIBA!" I cried, tears falling off my face. "Kiba…"_

I hadn't even seen it coming; if he hadn't done what he did it would have been him sitting here on _my _grave. Not the other way around. That's how it should have been.

"_Hinata, we have to go"_

"_But Kiba…"_

"_Kiba's dead Hinata! Now let's go!"_

"_But Shino!"  
"NO!"_

"_SHINO! LOOK OUT" _

_I couldn't see his eyes, not right away. It wasn't until the glasses fell of his face and the blood dribbled out his mouth that I knew I had lost another team mate. He fell to his knees and I caught him before he went any farther. _

"_Hinata… get out of here" _

_I nodded, and I got up, knees shaking and ran. I just ran. I didn't use any chakra or my Byagkugan. I just ran. I could barley breath from the crying, but I ran as hard as I could through the forest hoping that if I got far enough away from where it happened, it would erase itself from my head. _

I must have been a wreck when the Anbu found me. I don't really remember it all that much. Tsunade says that the mind blocks out traumatic memories. Well, not enough it seems. I still remember their faces, their words, and when they brought them home. I couldn't run anymore, I had no tears left. I just stared. Stare, like I am doing now. Staring at their grave stones. I might as well have dug the grave myself.

**Kiba Inuzuka**

**A talented Chunin, an irreplaceable friend**

**Loved son, brother and teamate **

**May he rest in peace**

**Shino Aburame**

**A skilled leader and chunin**

**A cherished son and friend**

**May he rest in peace **

I can't take this anymore. I just can't live with myself knowing that they are destined to lie here forever while I get to go on with my life. This isn't right, it's just not. I pull a kunai from my pocket. I have to make this right, once and for all. Still sitting on their fresh graves I close my eyes and think of them. My teammates, my friends, my allies, my brothers, my heroes. And as I lower the knife I smile

"I'm coming"

**AN/ there we go…team 8 gone. This is sad, Kiba is one of my favorite characters and I just killed him…oh well. Hoped you enjoyed it! Review please!!**


End file.
